fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Madeline
Madeline is a skilled mage of Celestial Dawn that uses both Summoning Magic and Water Magic. A self-described party-girl/planner, Madeline can usually be found passed out in her room from a night of partying in the nearby town. Despite her constant partying, Madeline is still a capable mage and can more than hold her own in combat. Appearance Madeline is a young attractive woman typically seen wearing a dark green kimono jacket over beige pants held up by a simple black belt. Underneath her jacket Madeline wears a dark blue crop top displaying her guild mark tattooed above her belly button. Madeline typically keeps her hair pinned up with two black pins and a band. Personality Madeline is the mischievous, alcoholic man chaser of the guild, responsible for the guild's last minute parties that she throws without anyone but Evan usually knowing about them in advance. As such Madeline will usually be seen passed out somewhere, a bottle not far from reach, when not participating in a guild mission. Ask any of her guild members and they'll tell you that Madeline is an outspoken girl, easily voicing her opinions whether she agrees with them or not. Though jovial majority of the time, Madeline has been known to lose her temper quite easily and when she does she is rather relentless in dealing out punishment mostly to fellow guild member Kain Rhodes. History Madeline has always been a party girl, even when she was younger preferring to go out on the town rather than stay at home with her "stuffy parents". Her life at home as she described it was boring, as her parents would have liked that she took things more seriously. Though not particularly rich, Madeline's family was well off able to provide her and her siblings with a pleasant upbringing, and giving Madeline the means to enjoy herself. Once discovering a book about summoning, Madeline became more infatuated with magic, having had just a general curiosity about it before and set out to discover more about magic in general. Deciding that the best place to learn more about magic, Madeline decided that joining a guild was her best option and opted to join the first guild she came upon. At that moment, Madeline ran into Celestial Dawn guild members Seiji Toyo and Cruz Tran and followed the two back to their old guild-house. Once there, Madeline goaded Evan into performing one of his songs inciting the rest of the guild and nearby passerby's into an impromptu party. Awaking next morning, Madeline found herself face to face with the Celestial Dawn's guild master who offered her admission into the guild which she gladly accepted. Magic and Abilities Considerable Magical Power: Madeline has a surprising amount of magical power at her disposal, enough to startle those that underestimate her. She has more than enough magic to summon two creatures to fight alongside her and remain in good condition to use powerful magic on her own. Enhanced Strength: In spite of her less than muscular body, Madeline is surprisingly strong, far stronger than most would assume of her. She's been seen creating a hole in the ground upon planting a man face first into the dirt and creating a crater after slamming into the ground with all her strength. Enhanced Speed: 'Thanks to her past as a dancer, Madeline is both agile and quick in and out of battle. On more than one occasion she's been seen overtaking a man with surprising speed or getting the jump before anyone can make a move. 'Water Magic '(水系各種魔法, ''Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Not liking being called a lazy mage for using summoned creatures, Madeline made it her goal to learn a magic on her own that isn't too draining but still powerful enough to provide her with offensive skills of her own. As such, Madeline has become quite skilled in Water Magic that on more than one occasion she's used to fight multiple opponents by herself. *'Water Lock: '''Entraps the opponents in a bubble of water. Madeline can control whether or not air breaches the bubble or not, closing it off when used offensively and allowing air to enter when used for transporting defeated opponents. *'Water Body: 'Madeline turns her body into water allowing physical and most magical attacks to pass through her harmlessly. Madeline can also use her water form as a means of chasing down or surrounding opponents, crashing into them like a wave of water. *'Water Beam: 'A blast of highly pressurized water is fired from Madeline's hands which is capable of destroying boulders without trouble. Madeline is also capable of firing two water beams from both hands for added power. *'Water Dragon: 'Madeline conjures up a large dragon of water that attempts to swallow up her opponent. The dragon also can also be used as a timed explosive, battering the opponent with a large volume of water at Madeline's command. *'Water Tower: 'Conjuring up a large amount of water beneath the opponent, Madeline sends the water rushing into the air with the opponent trapped in it before dropping the column of water to the ground dealing a massive amount of damage. 'Summoning Magic '(召しの魔法, ''Meshi no Mahō): Madeline is a very accomplished Summoner, having been able to form contracts with at least 10 different species and is capable of summoning weapons as well though she rarely does preferring to to keep her opponents at a distance with her Water Magic. A testament to this is that majority of the creatures Madeline has a contract with are powerful enough to give most mages trouble and yet Madeline keeps them relatively in check. *'''Multiple Summoning: '''Madeline is capable of summoning two creatures simultaneously without trouble, something that would leave most summoners with very little magic power afterwards. '''Summoned beings: Warrior Brothers.png|Ran and Lu Madeline Tiger.png|Raiju Spawn Madeline Tiger 1.png|Electric Volt *'Warrior Brothers: '''Madeline's most used and her first two summonings, the warrior brothers Ran and Lu were two skilled fighters in life who upon dying, became blood brothers after completing several trials of combat together. Being extremely loyal in death, the two continue their loyalty to their master, respecting Madeline as a summoner capable of summoning the both of them together and have pledged their undying loyalty to her. In combat, the two excel at synchronizing their attacks together for maximum damage. *'Raiju Spawn: ''' Category:Female Category:Water Magic User Category:Original Characters Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Mage Category:Celestial Dawn